User blog:Charlie the Penguin/Club Penguin: Behind the Screen
Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't here at all last week, I was in Disneyland :P Instead of a News Address this week, I have something even cooler to tell you guys (The News Address will return next week)! Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm MAKING A MOVIE!!!! 'Yes, this is a real movie. I've been keeping it a secret for the past few months (not because I wanted to, but because I was to lazy to tell everyone), but now I'm finally forcing myself to announce it! I'm not sure when it will be released, but I have began on the script. "Club Penguin: Behind the Screen" as it's called will be released for free on YouTube when it is finished. Here's the plot: ''Charlie the Penguin is tired of his home island 'Club Penguin' rapidly changing. Rooms are being redesigned, penguins everywhere are getting makeovers, and no one is happy with new artwork. One day, Club Penguin goes too far and plans to turn the penguins into 3-D penguins. The EPF decides to go beyond the screen and into real life with one of Gary the Gadget Guy's latest inventions, in order to hopefully prevent this update. Disaster strikes when Charlie, sneaking into Gary's lab to watch, accidentally causes an accident which sucks him into the real world. The parts that take place within Club Penguin will be filmed in a soon-to-be-decided CPPS (right now I'm thinking FreePenguin, but I'm not entirely sure). When in the real world, Charlie will be claymation (and no, it won't be choppy, since I'm a perfectionist). We will need some actors (for the parts that take place in Club Penguin) but we're not ready to film quite yet. I'm working on the script, and I think this will be a really fun movie! It will be about 30 minutes long (or hopefully more!), so it will take quite a while to make (especially the claymation parts). Join the Movie! Actor Requirments These are the requirements that audititoning actors will need. Penguin Actors * An account on the filming CPPS (once it is decided for sure) Voice Actors * A Google account * Recording software Penguin Roles '''Lead: Me Lead's Friend: '''Helmet '''Gary: '''Open '''EPF Agent #1: '''Tra '''EPF Agent #2: '''Poko '''EPF Agent #3: '''OrangePuffle '''Aunt Arctic (as the Director): '''Open '''Rookie: '''Open Voice Roles '''Lead (voice type- normal): '''Me '''Lead's Friend: '''Helmet '''Gary: '''Open '''Ryan, a LEGO Minifigure (voice type- normal): '''Open '''Officer Borg, an evil LEGO cyborg (voice type- deep): '''Open '''Officer Borg 2.0 (voice type- chipmunk): Me '''Herbert (voice type- deep): '''Hailey Here is a list of roles. Some have already been claimed. If you are the first to request a certain role, then your name will be added to the list below, next to your role of choice. If you request the role of a penguin, you will be instantly hired and added to the list (Participating actors must be okay with filming on a CPPS). The Lead and Lead's Friend can dress however they like. The three EPF agents can also dress how they please, but still must be recognizable as agents. The Director will have Aunt Arctic's head and face item, but must find a body item that is somewhat close to AA's Director suit. Auditioning voice actors will recieve a time to meet me in Private Message in the Coffee Break Room. In Private Message, I will give them a line to say. They will record themselves saying it (they don't have to show their face if they don't want to) and post it on YouTube (it's fine if you mark it as a private video) and link it to me. If they are at least decent for the part and no one else has given me better or no one else has auditioned, the part is theirs! Auditioning voice actors must be okay with their voice being heard from everyone who watches this after it is released on YouTube. Once I have all the roles filled, I will send each actor the script (that is, once it's finished) on Google Docs. For the movie's credits, actors may either give me their real name (don't worry, I'm not going to hunt you down, I'm just a kid :P), another name to credit them as, or they could just ask me not to credit them (not reccomended). Comment below to audition, you can have more than one role if you want! :) -There's Cool in the Cold, and then there's me. 22:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts